


from the ashes

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 134 "You don't mean that."
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash February





	from the ashes

You don’t mean that,” Echo said, a gentle hand clasping her shoulder.

“No,” Hope agreed, “I blame me more than you. But it’d be easier if I could blame you.” 

Hope stirred the fire under the fish and stole a look her way. “You know, I think that’s why mom and Octavia told me so many stories where you were the bad guy. Easier than to talk about their own mistakes. And you played the part well.” She hoped to convey she didn’t mean it as a jab against her.

Echo’s mouth curved with irony. "It’s what I trained for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://laufire.tumblr.com).


End file.
